De apariencias y YOLOs
by ChioGravits
Summary: —¡Hiccup, asegúrate de filmar esto! —la risa del peliblanco hizo suspirar en rendición al castaño mencionado. La joven de rosa reflejó toda su ofensa a ser ignorada en su rostro; especialmente en la expresión que mantuvo en el mismo con lo que sucedió próximamente al hecho./ The Big Six.


**Comentarios:** Algo divertido para leer que espero levante el ánimo. ¡Disfruten!

**Discleimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de DreamWorks, Disney y Pixar.

**Atención:**Mi Big Six está compuesto por: Jack Frost, Hiccup, Mèrida, Rapunzel, Mavis y Elsa~

**AU:** Modern.

* * *

**De apariencias y YOLOs**

.

* * *

.

—¡Jack, baja de ahí!

El peliblanco observó a la rubia que lo llamaba, reluciendo los ojos esmeralda que poseía y la ropa invernal color rosa. Ésta mostraba una expresión de regaño junto a una peliroja que miraba divertida la situación; ésta más alta, de ojos azules.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar con aire inocente, acomodándose los guantes y el snowboard bajo uno de sus pies.

—¡Vas a hacerte daño!

—Vamos, Punzie… ¿Desde cuándo le ha importado eso? —la rubia observó a su lado, una muchacha de su misma edad con una apariencia más gótica y oscura; aunque eso solo en su apariencia. La peliroja no evitó darle la razón con un gesto de su cabeza.

—Escucha a Mavis, Punze. ¡Estaré bien!

—No estoy realmente muy segura de eso…—los pares de ojos se giraron a ver a otra rubia, de cabello más platinado y con menos prendas polares que las demás. Su mirada no lucía menos preocupada que la de las demás.

Un joven castaño se acercó a ellas, ya con su cámara en la mano, teniendo una mirada para nada segura; iba igual o más abrigado que las chicas. Se observaron un momento y, con un encogimiento de hombros, escucharon el grito de "¡Ya estoy listo!" proveniente del albino.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia? Lo serían varios de ver a su amigo sobre el tejado de una casa—el cual para agregar estaba completamente escarchado y congelado—, a punto de saltar. O mejor dicho, dejarse caer en su snowboard hacia la rampa que creaba el techo de la vivienda, hacia la nieve ya en el suelo, donde se encontraban los demás.

—¡Jack, es tu última advertencia! —la rubia parecía no desistir, a pesar de no ser escuchada— ¡Baja de ahí misma antes de que te mates!

—¡Hiccup, asegúrate de filmar esto! —la risa del peliblanco hizo suspirar en rendición al castaño mencionado. La joven de rosa reflejó toda su ofensa a ser ignorada en su rostro; especialmente en la expresión que mantuvo en el mismo con lo que sucedió próximamente al hecho.

Algunas cubrieron sus ojos—siendo el ejemplo de Rapunzel y Elsa, aunque ésta última terminó viendo con uno ellos a través de sus manos—, las restantes observaron más que entretenidas y el castaño enfocaba la lente para capturar aquello más que obligado.

El grito de euforia mezclado con excitación se dio a escuchar, ya sabiéndose la pasión por la adrenalina que creaban aquellos momentos para el albino, deslizando el snowboard azul—su reliquia más preciada— por el hielo del tejado, sin tardar en caer finalmente del techo.  
Para sorpresa de sus amigos, no se detuvo ahí, puesto que al ayudarse con su mano, logró estabilizarse y continuar su desliz por la misma nieve. Alzó sus brazos al aire con una sonrisa en victoria. Observó la mirada de espanto del castaño y dobló la mirada hacia adelante.

El golpe metálico que escucharon luego hizo que cada par de ojos de aquel grupo se posara en la silueta estrellada del más alto contra los contenedores de basura. Estuvieron a punto de acudir a él cuando vieron que no reaccionaba, pero las risas los interrumpieron.

—Woah…—el albino se fue poniendo de pie con ayuda de los contenedores, entre carcajadas incesantes. Se sacudió tambaleante la nieve que había quedado en él tras la caída—. Nunca, nunca hagan eso —las risas no cesaban, por más que les estuviese dando una de las advertencias más serias y reales de su vida—. Por Manny, —se rió, ya sintiendo sus pómulos arder por la misma acción— creo que tengo nieve tocando mi trasero.

El grupo lo observó perplejo y las risas no tardaron en aparecer, más algún que otro regaño de la rubia hacia él.

—A eso se le llama YOLO, Frost —la peliroja no evitaba mostrarse sumamente divertida una vez cesó de reír. El aludido la miró y arqueó una ceja.

—¿YOLO? —hizo un gesto de negación con la mano—. Bah, claro que no. Eso ya pasó de moda. Como soy yo, —se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar, siempre sonriendo tan ampliamente— y el invierno es mi estación favorita, será un YOLO con nieve.

—¿YOLO con nieve?

El ojiazul sonrió al castaño ante la pregunta, volviendo a tomar su snowboard y correr hacia un tumulto de nieve— ¡SNOLO! —Y, sin más, se tiró allí, quedando totalmente hundido en la nieve, entre risas sumamente graciosas. La pelinegra lo miró sumamente divertida y luego a los otros.

—Está loco.

—Totalmente.

—Pero así lo queremos.

—Claro que sí.

—Ya, será mejor ir con él ants de que anochesca o se ahogue con nieve.

Las risas surgieron una vez más cuando el castaño apagó la videocámara y la guardó en su mochila. Los cinco corrieron hacia el albino y se dejaron caer sobre él entre risas incesantes.

_**Jackson Overland Frost  
**__  
Hoy fue un día increíble. ¿Quién más disfrutó la nieve?  
#ComiendoPizzaEnCasaDePunze #NocheDePelículas #SNOLO_

_._

* * *

_._

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
